Silhouette Brisée
by Fractals
Summary: Et toi, t'as répondu à mon baiser pourquoi? Par esprit d'accord avec les principes millénaires de ta famille, peut-être?" Amour et haine. Désir et trahison. Peur et regrets. Et une neige d'une blancheur immaculée qui recouvre le tout. OS.DM/HG


**N/A:** Bon, rien d'autre à dire que bonne lecture, en priant pour que le fait que je touche au sacro-saint Couple ne m'attire les foudres de personne!

* * *

Elle marche pieds nus sur la neige immaculée du chemin qui relie Pré-au-Lard à Poudlard. Pour la couvrir, un simple pull en coton. La température avoisine les zéro degrés. Frêle silhouette volant à demi dans le brouillard d'une après-midi d'hiver.

_Fantôme imaginé, corps brisé._

_Elle prend son temps, sa plante de pied n'a plus aucune sensibilité, réduite à néant par le froid de la neige sur laquelle elle semble marcher depuis toujours. Bizarre comme il semble ne rien y avoir derrière ou devant elle._

_Puis un spasme agite le corps à demi-vêtu. Elle se penche sur le côté du chemin et vomi._

_Silhouette brisée._

* * *

"Miss Granger?" La voix de madame Pomfresh lui parvient de tellement loin qu'elle ne peut rien faire qu'hocher la tête pour y répondre.

"Par Merlin! Que vous ait-il arrivé? Que…" Les innombrables questions de l'infirmière ne l'atteignent plus.

Elle se contente de se livrer avec résignations à ses soins. De toute façon, elle a tellement froid que son esprit même ne ressent plus rien. Elle se sent légèrement revigorée par la première potion qu'on lui administre. La seconde enlève une grande partie du froid qui la rongeait toute entière. La troisième lui éclaire assez l'esprit pour que tous les événements s'écrasent avec une force abominable contre elle.

Puis une voix trop familière pour qu'elle soit réellement contente de l'entendre lui parvient aux oreilles.

"Hermione! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est…"

"Tonks! Un peu de calme s'il vous plaît! Vous ne voyez pas que Miss Granger n'a pas besoin qu'on vienne lui crier aux oreilles?" S'emporte immédiatement Mme Pomfresh. Apparemment, lorsqu'elle ne comprend rien à une situation qu'elle doit gérer, elle choisit de s'emporter contre la première personne qui lui tombe sous la main.

Pauvre Tonks…

"Est-ce qu'elle a été attaquée?" Entend-elle venir d'une tierce personne.

Attaquer? L'idée semble tout aussi saugrenue à Hermione qu'à l'infirmière car celle-ci met quelques secondes à s'exclamer:

"Bien sûr que non!"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors?" Retour à Tonks.

Des limbes où le froid l'a projetée, Hermione est assez lucide pour savoir que même si mentir n'est pas une bonne chose, c'est la seule qu'il soit adéquat de faire en cet instant précis.

"Excellente question. Eh bien, Miss Granger, que s'est-il donc passé pour que vous finissiez dans cet état?"

McGonagall. Mais où est-ce qu'elle a débarqué bon sang? A l'infirmerie de Poudlard ou en salle de réunion de l'Ordre? Hermione se contente de regarder avec un regard vide sa directrice de maison. Le plus out elle aura l'air, le mieux ce sera…

"Et ton manteau? Et tes affaires? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tes chaussures à la main?"

Ca, ce sont de bonnes questions, songe alors la jeune fille.

"Je crois que j'ai juste eu envie de marcher pieds nus. Mes chaussures me faisaient trop mal. Je crois… Je crois que j'ai posé la veste quelque part. Mais je sais plus où." Sa voix est tout aussi éteinte que l'étincelle qui a pour habitude de briller dans ses yeux.

Un silence muet lui répond. Les adultes présents se demandent soudain que faire, lorsque l'élève la plus brillante qu'ils aient jamais eue, la jeune fille la plus mûre et mature de son âge se retrouve ainsi, faible et exposée, tous remparts abattus. C'en est presque gênant.

"Besoin de quelque chose en particulier alors?" Ils laissent tous tomber les questions, Tonks la première. De toute façon, il est clair qu'Hermione ne répondra pas.

"Juste de me réchauffer. Et après… après, ça ira mieux et je…" Sa voix se brise alors qu'elle s'imagine le dortoir des Gryffondors dans lequel elle devra retourner d'ici peu. "Et je retournerai à mon dortoir…" Une larme d'une sobriété étonnante pour son visage soudain si enfantin dévale sur sa joue.

Mme Pomfresh se dandine soudain d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

"Il n'y a aucun problème non plus à ce que vous passiez la nuit ici…"

C'est fou comment on laisse tout passer à la première de classe dès que celle-ci se met à pleurer, songe sarcastiquement Hermione. Le froid continue de la hanter à chaque seconde, même si maintenant il ne provient plus de sa peau mais de son cœur.

* * *

"Mione?" La jeune fille se réveille difficilement à l'entente de son nom.

Elle bat des paupières plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à reconnaître un visage et d'assembler ses pensées en un tout cohérent.

"Harry?" Sa voix est plus pâteuse qu'elle ne le pensait et elle se force à déglutir.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu vas bien?" Elle entend, au ton qu'emploie son meilleur ami, qu'il cherche à réfréner le déferlement de questions qui lui vient à l'esprit. C'est vrai qu'il a peut être droit à des explications, lui.

"Je vais mieux." Répond-elle honnêtement. "Je crois pas avoir envie de parler de ce qui s'est passé." Termine-t-elle tout aussi honnêtement.

Un long silence lui répond. Puis Harry attrape sa main.

"De toute façon, pour ce que ça vaut, je suis là."

C'est étrange comment apprendre une vérité aussi naturelle fait quand même du bien.

* * *

_"Si tu voulais bien émerger de ton petit cocon, tu comprendrai peut-être ce que je suis en train d'essayer de t'expliquer, pauvre conne!" _

_"Mais va te faire foutre, Malfoy! Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à cirer de ce que tu veux m'expliquer alors que t'es bourré?" Les mots hurlent à ses oreilles mais ils sonnent aussi creux qu'un canal dans l'espace vide qui les entoure._

_"Mais arrête de penser qu'à toi! Arrête de…" Il chancelle, trébuche sur un petit caillou caché par la neige et s'étalerait presque de tout son long si les bras d'Hermione ne le rattrapait pas au dernier moment._

_Dégoûtée de se retrouver ainsi à tenir Monsieur Sang-Pur dans ses bras, elle le rejette loin d'elle dans la seconde. Le regard fou, il arrive pourtant à maintenir le contact visuel entre eux. _

_"Tes copains. Ils vont tous mourir. Demain, attaque massive au ministère."_

_Les mots font petit à petit leur chemin jusqu'à son esprit. Quoi?_

* * *

"Mione?" Deux personnes s'exclament au même moment. La première est la voix de Ron, la seconde celle de Lavande. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là celle-là?

Elle ouvre les yeux et resserre spontanément sa prise autour de la main d'Harry qui ne l'a pas quittée de la journée. Le regard du couple se porte immédiatement sur ce lien.

"Hmm…" Toussote alors Ron pour tenter de mettre fin à un étrange malaise qui s'est installé. "Comment ça va Mione?"

"Bien. Bien. Juste attrapé une petite angine que Pomfresh est en train de faire disparaître."

Une petite angine, un mal de tête carabiné, une hypothermie, trois engelures et un sacré cœur brisé. Mais il vaut mieux omettre certains détails des fois. Elle parle avec l'expérience derrière elle.

* * *

_Elle lui court derrière. C'est fou. Elle est folle. Bon, personnellement, elle appelle ça de l'empathie. Mais ça revient au même de toute façon._

_"Attends!" _

_Il se retourne, la contemple avec des yeux ronds. Ok, d'accord, elle est folle. Courir derrière Draco Malfoy? Et merde alors… Voir le bien partout n'a jamais fait avancer le monde, elle le sait. Mais elle ne peut vraiment pas s'en empêcher. Comme elle n'a jamais pu s'empêcher de penser que Kreattur avait un bon fond. Ça revient à la même chose. Draco, Kreattur… même combat._

_"Qu'est-ce tu fous, bordel?" Crache-t-il._

_"Je dois te parler, ça se voit pas?" Le sarcasme est de trop. Mais Malfoy reste Malfoy, quoi._

_Il attrape son bras avec une poigne trop forte pour ne pas lui faire de mal et l'entraîne dans une salle de classe adjacente. Elle aurait peur si elle ne se savait pas apte à se défende de façon tout à fait correcte. La porte est refermée._

_"Écoute-moi bien, espèce de …" Il ravale le mot qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer, son regard lançant des éclairs qu'elle est heureuse de ne pas pouvoir distinguer dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce. "C'est ce qu'on appelait un acte de charité à caractère unique et exceptionnel! Ne crois pas que je vais tous les jours me bourrer la gueule et aller balancer à l'ennemi des informations sur…" Il ne trouve pas de mots et se contente de souffler. _

_Hermione, le regard rivé sur lui, ne met pas longtemps à répondre:_

_"Si tu l'as fait, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, c'était pour une bonne raison." Elle donne l'impression de réciter un cours par cœur. "Tu es dégoûté par les atrocités commises par ton camp, et tu mérites mieux. Tu le sais et c'est pour ça que tu es venu me parler." _

_"Va. Te. Faire. Foutre." La porte claque avant qu'elle n'ait pu bouger un cil._

_D'accord. Essayer de raisonner Draco Malfoy quant à ses opinions hitlériennes à l'encontre des Nés-Moldus? Complètement insensé comme idée._

* * *

Lorsqu'elle met un pied hors de l'infirmerie, le monde extérieur l'assaille de toute part. Etrange, il semblerait que pour une fois, une information n'ait pas été diffusée dans tout le lycée. Personne ne semble savoir ce qui s'est passé à la dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard pour elle et personne ne semble s'en soucier.

Lorsqu'elle entre dans la salle commune des rouge et or, des visages souriants l'accueillent comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Elle n'y fait pas attention. Harry lui apporte sa réponse.

"J'ai dit à tout le monde que tu avais attrapé une pneumonie à ta dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard et que c'était pour ça que tu étais à l'infirmerie." C'est sur qu'une pneumonie n'a rien d'exotique pour des sorciers.

"Merci."

En guise de "de rien", Harry se décale sur le côté dans le fauteuil qu'il occupe pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle se laisse tomber sur les coussins moelleux avec un plaisir non réfréné. Du coin de l'œil, elle avise Ron et Lavande dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle sursaute sous la surprise en réalisant que leur bonheur ne l'atteint pas.

Elle est sérieuse en plus.

* * *

_C'est lorsqu'elle le voit dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaud qu'elle réalise qu'il y a certainement eu un bug monumental dans toute cette histoire. _

_Draco Malfoy. Cuisine. Square Grimmaud. Pas attaché. _

_Incompatibilité. _

_Un instant, leurs regards s'accrochent. _

_Mais juste un instant._

* * *

Elle a toujours su tout mettre en mot. L'idée la plus abstraite de la Terre a toujours réussi à s'exprimer par des mots chez elle. Mais la blessure qui lacère profondément l'intérieur de son être est tout simplement innommable.

Elle n'aime pas vraiment se lamenter. Après tout, elle a merdé, elle a merdé, et c'est tout. Mais ne pas s'accrocher à sa douleur signifierait oublier. Oublier signifierait avouer sa faute. Mais ce n'est pas une faute, malgré ce que la raison lui hurle. Malgré ce que la raison lui hurle.

Malgré ce que la raison lui hurle.

* * *

_"Granger?"_

_"Oui?" _

_"Ca fait une demi-heure que tu es dans cette salle de bain." _

_"Et alors?"_

_"Alors j'en aurai besoin, si ça ne te dérange pas."_

_C'est fou comment la proximité d'une maison emplie de personnes appartenant à l'Ordre du Phénix a des effets… époustouflants sur Draco Malfoy!_

_Il finit par entrer. Et tandis qu'elle se brosse les dents, il se lave le visage et se recoiffe._

* * *

Elle court aux travers des couloirs. Elle court, elle court. Elle court. Des larmes dévalent sans retenue sur ses joues rouges. Elle a passé trop de temps à pleurer ces derniers temps. Elle a envie de remonter le temps. De faire en sorte de Malfoy ne se bourre jamais la gueule, ne lui parle jamais de cette attaque de Mangemorts.

Que jamais aucune information ne vienne ébranler sa certitude que ce gars n'était qu'un imbécile de fils de Mangemort.

Elle n'avait pas besoin que ses remparts soient ainsi brisés. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'attacher ainsi. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tomber amoureuse comme une gamine immature qui tente de s'affirmer par un pur esprit tordu de contradiction.

"Hermione!"

Elle n'entend plus rien. Ne sait plus rien. Elle ne fait plus que courir dans les couloirs déserts d'un château qui lui semble tout d'un coup tellement hostile…

* * *

_"Ok. Donc là, en fait, tu viens de m'embrasser pas pur esprit de contradiction, c'est ça?"_

_"Et toi, t'as répondu à mon baiser pourquoi? Par esprit d'accord avec les principes millénaires de ta famille, peut-être?"_

* * *

Elle est assise sous un arbre du parc, un livre qu'elle ne lit pas sur les genoux. Le feuillage touffu des arbres de la Forêt Interdite la protège d'un soleil éclatant, en total contradiction avec son état intérieur. Elle tente en vain de faire récupérer à ses lèvres leur sourire que tout le monde affectionne. Mais c'est peine perdue.

L'Amour. Elle a cherché un peu partout une quelconque définition de cette notion, en bonne élève studieuse. Peine perdue. Soit personne n'est d'accord, soit toutes les descriptions qu'elle en a lues n'arrivent pas à la cheville de ce qu'elle ressent.

Comment peut-on tomber amoureux d'une personne qui vous déteste?

L'inaccessible attire-t-il à ce point?

Ou était-elle masochiste?

* * *

_Les pierres des murs sont froides. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant. Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle n'avait jamais été plaquée contre ces mêmes pierres. Les lèvres de Malfoy n'ont pas de goût. Juste une texture étonnamment douce. _

_Etonnamment douce._

* * *

"Laisse tomber toute cette histoire, Mione. Tourne la page."

"T'es mal placé pour parler, toi. Sors-toi Ginny de la tête cinq secondes et après reviens me faire la moral, tu veux." Le rembarre-t-elle vertement.

Ben quoi? Faites ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais? C'est ça le nouveau leitmotiv d'Harry?

* * *

_Pré-au-Lard sous la neige ressemble à ces représentations du Paradis que les peintres de la Renaissance moldue affectionnaient tant. Une poudre légère s'avoisine à du coton sous ses pieds bien au chaud dans ses bottes. Sur ses épaules, une veste en cuir dans les poches de laquelle elle enfonce profondément ses mains, alors qu'elle se dirige vers les Trois Balais pour rejoindre Harry, Ron, Lavande, Ginny, Luna et Neville. _

_L'esprit ailleurs, son regard finit tout de même par capter une silhouette qui lui fait signe. Elle ne peut pas se tromper, c'est bien lui. Son cœur rate un battement et elle se dirige immédiatement vers Draco. C'est décidé, elle est masochiste. Elle le sait, elle l'a compris._

_Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres explications au fait qu'elle soit en train d'embrasser Draco Malfoy derrière une vieille maison de Pré-au-Lard, à l'orée de la forêt. _

_La chaleur de son corps est beaucoup plus efficace que celle de n'importe quel blouson en cuir et elle se laisse aller. Elle a également fini par apprendre que se laisser aller dans les bras d'une personne à qui l'on fait confiance soulage._

_Faire confiance à Malfoy?_

_Elle est tombée bien bas._

_Puis il s'éloigne soudainement. Elle comprend qu'un truc cloche, aux légères rides qui se sont formées entre ses sourcils alors qu'il la contemple. _

_"C'est fini." _

_Elle songe incongrûment à Roméo et Juliette._

_Les dés sont jetés. Plus besoin de questions. Plus besoin de réponses. Les choses sont comme ça. _

_Point._

_Il fait froid._

* * *

Harry serre sa main. Fort, très fort. Sa présence la réconforte. Elle songe alors à la guerre dans laquelle il est le pion principal, dans laquelle elle est un de ses soutiens principaux. Elle n'a pas le droit de forcer les rôles à s'inverser.

"Merci."

"De rien."

"Yen aura d'autres. Et des meilleurs tu sais. On n'est pas tous des connards."

"Mais faut croire qu'on est toutes des idiotes."

Ils éclatent de rire simultanément. Le lac brille de mille feux sous leurs yeux.

* * *

_"C'est fini. Tout. A partir de maintenant, il n'y aura plus jamais rien entre nous."_

_Elle ne réagit même pas. Elle ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'elle en est incapable ou parce qu'elle possède à ce point une maîtrise parfaite de ses réactions._

_"J'ai droit à des explications ou même pas?"_

_"T'étais pratique. Dès que j'ai eu ta sympathie j'ai eu celle des membres de l'Ordre. T'inquiète, je ne compte pas les trahir de toute façon. Ils vont gagner la guerre, alors je ne tirerai aucun bénéfice à les poignarder dans le dos. Mais j'ai plus besoin de toi."_

_Elle ne répond pas. Elle sait déjà tout ça. Ça n'empêche pas que ça lui fasse mal._

_"Et tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi."_

_Il se retourne et part. Part. Part. Part. Part. Part. Part. Part. Part._

_"Bien sûr que si, j'ai besoin de…" Mais elle ne termine pas sa phrase. A quoi bon?_

_Ni la neige ni le brouillard ne lui répondra._

_

* * *

_

Elle le voit passer. Détourne le regard. Lui aussi.

* * *

_Elle est seule, abandonnée. Masochiste, folle, attirée par l'irrésistible… Shakespeare a tué Juliette. La vie l'a tuée elle en la jetant dans les bras de Roméo._

_Au moins est-ce équilibré. _

_Elle se sent soudain sale. Elle retire alors ses chaussures, pour Dieu seul sait quelle raison. Elle se retrouve alors en jean et pull léger au milieu d'un brouillard neigeux frigorifique. Et elle commence à pleurer. Pas que ça serve à grand-chose. Mais quand même._

_Puis elle se lève, laisse ses affaires où elles sont et prend le chemin qui mène à Poudlard de Pré-au-Lard. Grelottante et à moitié dénudée. _

_Masochiste, folle, attirée par l'irrésistible… qui s'en soucie maintenant? _

_Des larmes amères dévalent ses joues._

_Elle était supposée être intelligente, se rappelle-t-elle. A cette pensée, elle vomi sur le bord du chemin._

_Silhouette brisée._

* * *

Bon, je me suis jetée à l'eau... j'ai finalement écrit sur LE couple. Et je suis tjrs vivante... pffiou, ça fait du bien! Le petit bouton vert, là, juste en dessous, il attire personne? Allez, essayez... vous verrez, c'est ni mortel ni dangereux! ;)

F'sS.


End file.
